


Sweltering

by coffee666



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Hands-free Orgasms, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sub Steve Rogers, cumming without touching, dom peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy was not jealous when girls looked at Steve. Especially not when they asked for his autograph and flirted.  It's just sometimes Peggy had to remind Steve who he belonged to. Sometimes he needed to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweltering

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun and to practice smut writing.  
> Follow me on tumblr @kawaifus.

It was impossibly hot as Peggy sat on floor of the bedroom that she and Steve shared. Sweat trickled down her temples and collected along her jawline. It was still stifling, even though she practically down to her underwear. She could hear the low rumble of the air conditioner, though it didn’t seem to be helping much, since it wasn’t working at full capacity.

She leaned her head back against the foot of the bed just as the front door opened and she heard Steve arrive home. That same burning settles in her chest when she remembered what had happened this morning.

“Peg?” he called from the living room.

Peggy didn’t answer. She just stood up and went into the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door just as Steve entered the bedroom.

“Peggy?” he called tentatively.

Peggy turned the shower on and listened to see if Steve would leave. Instead, she heard him knock on the bathroom door.

“Hey Peggy, are you alright?” he asked, the muffling of the door did nothing to hide the concern in his voice.

“I’m fine.” She said, sharper than intended. She cut off the shower and grabbed her robe from the hook on the back of the door. She put it on and stepped out into the bedroom again.

Steve looked at her with concern, his arms crossed over his chest. She could see the smudge of ink on the side of his hand, and her chest burned again. He followed her gaze down and glanced at his own hand.

“Oh, you are still mad.” His voice was just as surprised as it was accusing.

“I told you, I’m not mad.” Peggy walked past him and sat down on the bed.

“It was one autograph!” he turned to face her. “I signed one autograph for one person…It’s not like I do it all the time.”

“I know that!” she snapped back. “It’s just…”

“It’s just because it was a woman, right?” he asked, lowering his voice.

“What? You –“ she stood up and paced across the room again. “You really think I’d care about something that petty?”

“Yes…” he said bluntly. “Honestly, you shouldn’t get jealous if some girls try to talk to me…”

Memories of seeing her fellow SSR agent plant one on Steve during the war flashed through her mind. _That_ was jealousy. This was…different.

“I am not jealous.” She told him firmly. “You can do whatever you want, _Captain America_.”

She turned and started towards the bedroom door. She wasn’t dressed and she didn’t even know where she’d go…she just had to get out.

“Peggy, please.” He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “If it really upsets you, then I won’t do it anymore.”

“Really?” she turned back around and looked at him.

“Yeah.” He smiled at her. “I’ll just tell them that Captain America is retired.”

“Retired?” she was taken aback. He’d really do that for her?

“Sure, I just won’t wear the uniform anymore.” He shrugged. Of course, it didn’t sound like a big deal to him, considering he hadn’t worn the uniform _publicly_ since he’d been unfrozen.

“You really don’t have to do that.” She told him.

“But who needs Captain America anymore, anyways?” he shrugged.

“The people do.” She said quickly.

“But I just want you to be happy.” He told her.

In that moment she felt such a rush of affection of affection for him. He was looking at her in _that_ way that he did – like she was the world to him. All her anger seemed to fade away as she just looked at him, and he smiled back at her.’

“You really don’t have to do that.” She said again, her demeanor calm. “And you really don’t have to worry about me getting jealous – I’ll get over it.”

“So you admit you were jealous?”

“Oh…hush.” She snapped, and they both laughed, the tension between them seeped away.

“Is it hot in here, or what?” Steve asked, as he walked towards the closet.

“Oh, I know.” She sat back on the bed. “I talked to the handyman, but he said he can’t get the parts to fix the air until Sunday.”

“Well, doesn’t that suck…” he opened the closet door, peeled off his shirt, and tossed it into the hamper.

Peggy watched the muscles in his back ripple and glisten with sweat. He reached up and swiped at his forehead with the back of his hand. When he turned back towards her, she could see a smudge of ink on his face. She burst into giggles.

“What?” he asked.

“You’ve got ink on your face.” She told him. She walked over to him and wiped at his face with the sleeve of her robe. “There…”

Peggy lowered her sleeve from his face and they just stood still for a moment. He was looking at her in that way again. She was suddenly very aware that he wasn’t wearing a shirt – and she was barely wearing anything under her robe.

“Listen here, Captain.” She said sternly, reaching up to wrap her hands around the back of his neck.  “I still believe we need to set a few things straight.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, his voice lowering a few octaves.

“First thing’s first…” she pulled his face down close to hers. “You belong solely to me.”

“I – I do…” he agreed, his voice was trembling ever so slightly. It was times like these in which he reminded Peggy of that same skinny kid she’d first fallen in love with.

She kissed him roughly, biting at his bottom lip. Steve wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body. Her fingers twisted into his hair, her nails scratching his scalp.

“I’m in charge tonight…” she said after pulling back from him, panting slightly. “You understand that, Captain?”

“Yes, Agent Carter…” he breathed, his eyes still locked onto hers.

They didn’t do this often, in fact, it was very different from their usual routine. That first night after Howard brought Steve home alive, he’d made love to her the way she’d always thought he would – slow and gentle. And they still did that most nights, only on special occasions did Peggy take charge like this. It was usually on the days where Peggy caught one too many girls staring at him, talking to him, laughing at everything he said.

Peggy knew in her heart that Steve would never betray her trust, but she still felt that he needed the occasional reminder about how damn good she was.

She kissed him again, and ran her hands across his bare chest. The tips of her fingers brushed over his nipples, and she felt him gasp into her mouth. She only smirked against his lips in response.

“On the bed, Captain.” She ordered.

He sat down on the bed, and she dropped her robe before joining him. She felt his eyes on her body all the while as she climbed up next to him and gestured for him to lay down. She settled between his legs and reached for the zipper on his pants. When he tried to help her, Peggy quickly swatted his hands away.

“Nah ah…” she tsked. “You know the rules, Captain. Hands on the headboard, and absolutely no touching.”

“Yes, Agent Carter.” His hands went to the headboard, gripping the wood like she’d ordered. There was already a deep crack in the wood from the last time they’d gotten up to this, and honestly, it just excited her more.

Her hands when back to undoing his pants. She slid them off of him with some difficulty, and tossed them to the floor.

Of course, they didn’t do this without a system. They had a safety word as well as constant checking in on one another.

“How’re you feeling, Captain?” she asked, raking her nails across his abs with minimal force.

“Good.” He answered. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillows.

“…Good.” She smirked before slapping both palms down onto his chest just above his nipples and raked her nails down his skin.

He winced slightly as the red marks faded from his skin just as fast as they had appeared. She did it again and watched how his body responded. He seemed to arch up into her touch. His nipples hardened and she could see his body reacting in other ways as well.

Peggy rubbed gently at the front of his underwear and Steve moaned loudly in response, arching up into her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away, though his hips did not still.

“Quiet Captain.” She ordered. “Do you want the neighbors to hear?”

“S-sorry Agent…” he whimpered, his hips still rocking up at thin air and his erection throbbing beneath his underwear.

As she slowly pulled down his underwear, she could see him shivering slightly with anticipation. Peggy took her time to finally unhook them from his heels and toss them to the floor.

He was now completely exposed to her. His erection stood as if begging to be touched, but she placed her hands back on his chest instead.

“You alright, Captain?” she asked, tweaking his nipples between her fingers.

“Yes…” he seemed to whimper slightly, rocking his hips up towards her. The tip of his cock rubbed up against her stomach as she leaned forward for better access to his chest.

She quickly licked her fingertips before going back to roughly twisting his nipples. He squirmed under her touch, bucking his hips and gripping the headboard until his knuckles were white.

“Peggy…God.” he whined, his eyes still squeezed shut.

The head of his cock leaked hot pre-cum against her stomach. She ducked down, swiping her tongue along his left nipple. He moaned loudly, before biting down on his bottom lip.

She kept it up, relentlessly rolling his right nipple with her fingers, while sucking and biting his left one. He struggled to keep from crying out, and when Peggy pulled back, she could see hot tears running down his face. She moved her hands off his chest.

“Captain, you alright?” she couldn’t keep the urgency out of her voice.

“I’m –“ He let out a strangled moan and she watched him cum without being touched.

He rode it out, rocking his hips and moaning what sounded like begging. It took everything in her power to not grab his cock and stroke him through it.

When he came down, he was gasping and Peggy could see his thighs trembling. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her cheeks flushed and she tried not to look as if she’d just seen the most beautiful thing in existence.

“Now Captain, you know you’re supposed to ask permission before you do that.” She tried to keep a stern expression on her face.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.” His chest was still heaving and his cock was still throbbing, already hard again. The refraction period of a super-soldier was practically non-existent, after all.

“And you’ve made quite a mess…” she scolded, running her fingers along the underside of his cock where most of the fluid had collected. “Do you expect _me_ to clean this up?”

“N-no…” his voice was low with desire, but trembling with anticipation at what she’d do next.

Peggy leaned down and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, lapping up the hot salty fluid. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut again. She licked him a few more times, savoring the taste, before drawing him fully into her mouth.

“God…Peggy….” He moaned loudly, throwing his head back again.

She pulled up, swirling her tongue around the tip, before going back down. The head of his cock brushed against the back of her throat, and he moaned in pleasure. In a moment of weakness, he bucked his hips up, forcing himself further down her throat.

Peggy gagged, pulling herself up off of him. His eyes flew open, and he looked at her with concern.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” he asked. She couldn’t answer him for a moment, still coughing.

“What the bloody hell was that?!” she asked. In reality, it turned her on like hell more than it angered her, but she had to play up to stay in character.

“I’m sorry!” he said again, his voice hoarse.

“You think you can just _fuck_ my mouth whenever you please, Captain?” she asked, her voice low and stoic.

“I’m so sorry…” he trembled, his hands tightening around the headboard. “…You just felt so good.”

Her eyes gazed traveled up and down his naked body once more. His face was flushed, a blush that seemed to spread down across his chest. His cock was leaking again, the pre-cum mixing with the saliva and left over fluids from last time.

“Well, I was rather enjoying you as well, but you’ve gone and ruined that.”

“Peggy, please….” He whined, bucking his hips up.

“ _No._ ” she said sternly, and he whined in the most pitiful, pathetic, erotic way.

Peggy turned and climbed off of the bed. As she stood up, she could feel a surprising amount of wetness pooled in her knickers. She tried to ignore it as she walked across the room on shaky legs.

“I think you need to be punished.” She told him as she dug through the dresser drawer. She finally found what she was looking for, and held it up so he could see. “What do you think, Captain?”

“Yes, Agent Carter.” He wasn’t doing anything to hide his sudden arousal.

“Good boy…” she went back to the bed and resumed her place between his legs. She opened the jar of Vaseline and slicked her fingers up. “Legs up, Captain.” She ordered, and he obeyed.

She rubbed her slick fingers along his entrance, and she heard him gasp softly.

“How’re you doing?” she asked sweetly, dropping the act for a moment.

“Good.” He answered, his voice level.

“Good.” She responded, pushing into him slightly with one finger. He was tense around her, but only for a moment.

He loosened up as she gently moved her finger in and out of his asshole. As she added a second finger, he began to moan loudly with every thrust. She pulled out momentarily to slick her fingers up again, before pushing back into him with force.

After a moment, she seemed to have found a sweet spot. Every time she rubbed against it, he screamed in pleasure and his cock throbbed.

“You like that, Captain?” she asked, arousal dripping from her voice.

“Yes! Fuck…Peggy!” he screamed. And it must feel good, because Steve _never_ swore. At least, not in front of her. She couldn’t fight her own arousal any longer. She slipped her free hand between her own legs and began rubbing her clit through her knickers. Now she couldn’t help but moan with him.

“Peggy, I’m gonna—“ he gasped.

“Hold it, Rogers.” She ordered, slowing down her strokes.

“Peggy, please!” he whined, bucking his hips lightly. It was slightly difficult with her fingers still deep inside him.

“Please, what?” she practically moaned, her fingers still moving against her clit. She was close to the edge as well.

“Can I please cum?” he begged, his hips still rocking small circles.

“Yes…” she could barely get the word out as her own climax surged through her. She kept rubbing at that spot inside of him as she watched him cum for the second time without his cock being touched.

It took a full minute for either of them to get their breath back. Peggy pulled her fingers out of him and collapsed on the pillow next to him. He dropped his arms from the headboard and wrapped them around her.

“That was…amazing.” He said. His face was still flushed and his blond hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, but he was smiling.

“Well, I’m glad.” She smiled, closing her eyes. She honestly felt like she could fall asleep.

“…Does it really upset you when I sign autographs?” he asked softly. She thought it over.

“I supposed not.” She said. “As long as you remember who you belong to.”

“Always.” He answered, kissing her forehead. “…I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And even though it was impossibly hot in their apartment, they found themselves drifting off to sleep.


End file.
